


Another Day Exposing... Fenton?

by wastefulreverie



Series: PhannieMay Shots 2018 [25]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Casper High, Funny, Gen, High School, Humor, wes the conspiracy nut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastefulreverie/pseuds/wastefulreverie
Summary: Thanks to an interloper named Wes Weston, Danielle nearly blew her cover before school even started.





	Another Day Exposing... Fenton?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for PhannieMay 2018 days 28 and 29 - Roleplaying and Season 4. Presumably non-compliant with Phantom Planet.

Wes Weston was absolutely fed up with everybody at Casper High. Because honestly, what the heck? Were they all blind, or something? Or was he the only person who wasn't just mindbogglingly stupid? He seriously couldn't tell, because at this point it was just pathetically sad how easily everybody was deceived.

Everybody thought Wes was crazy, but in reality, it was the opposite. _They_ were crazy for ignoring the truth! He'd been telling everyone for months, that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, but would anybody listen? No. They all just wrote him off as some sort of conspiracy theorist or just another rambling idiot. 

Maybe, Wes admits, he may have come to have earned his reputation, but at this point it was just getting ridiculous. Somebody could at least _consider_ what he was trying to show them. Somebody could at least _examine_ his evidence and put two and two together. Somebody could at least _look_ at Danny himself and see it!

And then, there was the last straw. Evidently, the general populace's stupidity went beyond what he thought was possible. It was normal for somebody to look at Danny and be unable to see Phantom. But apparently, it was also very easy to mistake Danny with a cross-dressing, twelve year old girl? Just... how?!

When Wes had walked into school that day, everything had seemed perfectly normal. Regular bullies, regular nerds, regular teachers pretending to be 'hip'.... That was until Wes glanced across the busy hallway and spotted Danny Fenton. But it wasn't Danny at all. Danny was taller than this person, and he also had longer hair. His face wasn't nearly as babyish and wait... was that a girl? In Danny's clothes? With Danny's friends, too?

Sam and Tucker were standing next to the fake Danny like normal. Except, both of them were grinning wildly, and it looked like Tucker was sporadically trying to explain something. _They_ clearly knew that the person standing there wasn't Danny, but no one else in the hall had even called the impostor out.

Wes abandoned his destination, and walked in the direction of the trio. Now that he was closer he noticed even more differences and parallels between the girl posing as Danny and the real one. The mimicry was similar, but she was not Danny, by far. Yet somehow, she had his exact same eyes, down to the ethereal flecks of green within his blue irises. She also stood the same way he did, appearing almost unperturbed to gravity.

Within seconds Wes had come to the conclusion that she was also a half-ghost. Nobody else had those weird ectoplasm infused eyes, and held themselves on the ground like it was a difficulty. To Wes's knowledge, that something only Danny and Vlad Masters did, and they were the only ghost hybrids to date. But apparently this girl, whoever she was, was also one. And for some reason she was pretending to be Danny.

Of course, maybe this could be Danny. Maybe he'd gotten hit with some sort of magic spell that changed him into a girl, but Wes doubted it. Even though she had enough similarities for Wes to realize she was half-ghost, she was still a different person, completely. He could see it in her expressions, and subtle unfamiliarity with Sam and Tucker. Not to mention, she didn't show a shred of recognition when Wes presented himself in her face.

“Who are _you_?” he asked.

She fumbled nervously, glanced at Sam and Tucker, and turned back towards Wes. “Uh... Danny? Why?”

Wes looked at her, unimpressed. “No, I mean seriously. I'm not an idiot.”

“Are you sure, Wes?” Sam put her hands on her hip. “Because that _is_ Danny. Are you sure you aren't losing it?”

“Oh, stuff it, Manson,” Wes deadpanned. “I'm not falling for that crap like everyone else in this school. I want to know why there's some kind of girl ghost wearing Danny's clothes.”

The girl choked, panic overwhelming her. She turned back to Sam and Tucker. “I thought you guys said nobody would notice! And how did know about... _you know_. And oh, crap, I just blew it. Danny's secret is probably out too, and like, everyone's gonna know!”

“Danielle!” Sam elbowed her swiftly. “Chill out. It's fine.”

“Wes already knows Danny's secret,” Tucker explained quickly. “He's told everybody, but people just think he's a nut-job-”

“Hey!” he protested. He was standing right there.

“-so you don't have to worry about anything. I promise that the average student, and teacher, won't even notice that you're not Danny. Wes is just a little more perceptive, so he doesn't count.”

Danielle sighed in relief, “Ah, that's good.”

“Who are you?” Wes repeated, crossing his arms. Nobody had answered his question yet and he was impatient, regardless of 'Danielle's' mini freak-out.

“There's no need to lie to him because no matter what we tell him, nobody will believe him,” Sam pointed out.

“I'm Danny's cousin,” she admitted. “I go by Dani, which I know, is confusing.”

Wes raised an eyebrow, “If Danny got his powers in an accident, how'd you get yours, then?” he asked.

Dani got really flustered for a moment, before deciding on an answer. “It's complicated.”

Wes wasn't satisfied, so he added that question to a list of things to investigate later. There was no point trying to pry it out of her at the current moment. So he moved on. “Why are you pretending to be Danny, anyway?”

“Dani wanted to know what going to school was like, so we're letting her roleplay as Danny for the day,” Sam explained. The goth girl's expression darkened. “Don't you dare scheme to screw this up, Weston, or I'll beat you up with a flipping bazooka.”

Thankfully, Wes walked away from that encounter without any injuries from Sam, but that didn't prevent him from trying to expose Danielle, though. He had nothing against her, his vendetta was against Danny, and Wes simply attempted to use her to his advantage. However, even though he clearly pointed it out to as many students who would listen to him, nobody took him seriously.

“That – that's not even Danny Fenton! It's a girl in his clothes!”

“Yeah, sure,” Dash Baxter rolled his eyes. “Let me guess, she's also a ghost.”

“Yes! She actually is! She's Danny's cousin, and she's crossing dressing as him! Are you all freaking blind?!”

Danielle, on the other hand, actually got to experience a day in school for the first time in her life. Roleplaying as Danny was a lot more interesting than she had anticipated and got to meet people she'd only heard about vaguely from Danny. Dash, Paulina, Mr. Lancer.... Even though she was enlightened about what a typical school day was like, Dani didn't think school was for her. It was just too... busy. She liked being on her own, exploring nature and flying solo.

Wes didn't help whenever he tried to bring as much attention as possible to her. According to Sam and Tucker, he did that to Danny often. But Sam didn't let him get away with it. After school let out, she sucker punched him, leaving him with a bloody nose. Dani was flattered by the gesture.

Unfortunately, though, even though the trio had been convinced that Wes's ramblings of truth would be harmless, they did instill some damage. 

Throughout the day, most people laughed at Wes. _Most_. Only one person actually listened to Wes with startled realization and stayed silent the entire time.

Halfway across the hallway, Valerie Gray recognized Danielle Phantom, in her human form, wearing Danny Fenton's signature outfit and hairstyle. But that didn't make any sense. If Wes was saying that Dani was Danny's cousin, but Dani was also Phantom's cousin, could Wes be right that Danny was Phantom? Holy.... It was just the push she had needed to put everything together. 

Even though most people couldn't see past the fact that Danny was Dani, one person left school that day with the revelation that there was more to Danny Fenton than there seemed. After all, both of those ghost kids had a _lot_ of explaining to do. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next episode: Valerie gets the character arc she deserves thanks to Wes and Dani, but I don't have time to write it - sorry. This was very crappy because I fell behind schedule and wrote this in like an hour so I could write a 6k fic for Day 31 instead.


End file.
